


只是一次换油和调整

by InnocentDays, lovegonestale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, 人类AU, 体检情趣, 嘿咻, 性奴, 手指进入, 爱的初体验, 物体进入, 物化, 身体暴露
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/pseuds/lovegonestale
Summary: Dean刚刚买下一个全新的天使性奴Cas，并把他带到医生办公室做全面体检。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just An Oil Change and Tune-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281299) by [lovegonestale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/pseuds/lovegonestale). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

Dean决心去做些正确的事情。于是在收到购买发票之后，他带着全新的天使奴隶Castiel来到镇上的Roberts医生这里。Castiel的价值超出Dean预算，但是Sam的强烈支持足以让Dean心甘情愿地掏钱。并且，Dean很喜欢这只天使——当面容英俊、身材清瘦的Castiel用他那双无与伦比的蓝眼睛专注地望着你时，任谁都会动心，买之而后快。

“不仅仅是为了检测基本性能。”在护士们离开房间之后，Dean对医生说。

体检房间内安放着很多Dean叫不上名字的医疗仪器。但他惊讶的是，它们令人感觉舒适温馨。Dean稍微侧身，让医生走到Castiel面前。“我的意思是，我知道体检结果很重要。但是老兄，你看看他。”

医生点点头，绕着Castiel慢慢走了几圈。“卖家把他清洁得很不错，看起来您买下的是高档货。Winchester先生，您一次都还没使用过他吗？”

“该死，那是当然！这就是为什么我把他带到这里。我希望你能全面地检查一遍。”Dean回答。他后背倚向墙壁，看着医生掀起Castiel宽大的白色长袍下摆，露出修长的双腿和圆润的膝盖。

当他们在奴隶拍卖会上见到这只天使时，Sam在旁边一个劲儿挤眉弄眼，他知道这是他哥哥最爱的类型。

“我从来没拥有过一个处子，所以你可以按照惯例检查么？”

“当然可以。”医生轻轻掰开Castiel的下巴，检查口腔内侧的牙齿和舌头。“您介意么，Winchester先生？”他指了指Castiel的长袍。

“噢，不介意。”Dean笑了两声。“抱歉……嘿，Cas，把衣服脱了。”

Castiel转头望向Dean，眼睛里闪烁着一圈明亮的蓝光，但很快就消失了。Dean在拍卖会上见过天使眼中的蓝光，他被这束光深深吸引，这才开始举起手中的加价牌。并一次次地压过别人出价，最终赢得胜利。而现在，Castiel顺从地解开长袍，展示着白皙平滑的肌肤。他的身体没有任何伤疤和瑕疵，像一件巧夺天工的艺术品。

医生将长袍挂好，返回Castiel面前。医院的冷空气包围着天使赤裸的身体，让他的乳头微微站立起来。Dean想象自己在品尝它们的味道，用牙齿轻轻捻动那小巧的粉肉。医生用戴着手套的双手抚摸检查着Castiel的胸肌、腹部、肩膀、脖颈、耳朵等等外部身体构造。

“您知道如何使用处子吗，Winchester先生？”医生问道，熟练地抬起Castiel一条手臂，检查腋下。“他受过相关的性爱训练吗？”

“有一些，但是大部分感官是没有训练过的。”Dean靠在医生的办公桌上，用两根手指从一盘医院免费提供的咸味饼干中夹起一片，“我弟弟说天使是奴隶里面比较难处理的类型，因为他们往往缺乏性爱经验。但是不管怎么说，我现在唯一担心的事情只有进入时会不会很困难。当然，我很喜欢前戏，那很有趣。但我怕自己不能很好地……”

“突破？”跪在地上的医生抬头看着Dean，他正在检查Castiel的男性器官。“好吧，处子的洞口在第一次使用时必然非常紧致。如果您同意的话，我建议在这里完成所有的准备工作。我可以为他做一些扩张，您觉得呢？”

“我不想太麻烦你……”Dean歉意地说。

“噢，完全不麻烦，反正我都得检查他的全部。”医生站起来，引导Castiel走到病床前，轻轻向下按他的肩膀。天使有一个短暂的犹豫，似乎想要抗拒。但最终还是弯下腰来，脸和上半身趴在枕头上，臀部在床的边缘翘起。

医生示意Dean走近，“来，您应该观看整个过程。”

Dean巧妙地调整了一下他的裤子，为隐藏自己被天使性感的裸体撩得半硬的部位，走到医生旁边。医生似乎看到了Dean在掩饰什么，但他早就习惯了这种现象，所以并不是很在意。“老兄，”Dean忍不住吹了声口哨，“这是个相当漂亮的洞。”

“如果您想让他长期保持这样，需要大量的精心护理，并完成每天的保养工作。”医生非常专业地说。他从抽屉里取出一瓶润滑油，挤了一些油来滋润他戴着手套的手指。“虽然我没资格说，但是粗暴地玩坏他是非常可惜的。”

“我很赞同。”Dean说道，看着医生弯曲拇指轻轻摩挲洞口外壁。浅浅的皱褶变得平滑和甜蜜，让人无法抗拒。Castiel在忍耐强忍着不移动，但是肩膀由于紧张而绷得紧紧的，这使Dean叹了口气。“我猜，没有经过训练也有坏处。你对天使奴隶有多少了解？”

“主要是遵守纪律方面。”医生回答，推动拇指想让洞口周围的肌肉放松。粉色的嫩肉咬住包裹着薄薄塑胶手套的手指，试图阻止医生推进。但是医生仍然在坚定地移动，渐渐地，拇指可以进出几次。“天使们往往很高傲，即使他们的身份是奴隶。关于这一点，我猜您已经注意到了。

“哈哈是的，我的确已经注意到这件事了。”Dean大笑，“你有什么建议吗？”

“项圈可以起到一些作用。”医生从洞里抽出拇指，用食指代替。这家伙果然是一位经验丰富的检测医生。只见他的手指在很有技巧地进进出出，天使的肌肉更放松了。

“什么？你的意思是让我牵着他出去散步？”Dean问道。

“不，我说的项圈不是指狗链。”医生解释道，“我这里有一份产品目录，里面有些不错的调教皮圈和贞操带。您也可以选择定做，用一个更好的方式让他明白自己的价值。很多主人都遇到过这种问题，购买的天使奴隶不清楚自己有多珍贵，以及为什么珍贵。”

“我懂了。”Dean看到医生又增加了一根手指，现在有两根手指在同时进出。Castiel趴在枕头上的上半身在轻微颤抖，看起来他试图压抑自己想要逃走的冲动。Dean继续问道，“所以，他的身体状况算是好吗？”

“他是我检测过的最棒的奴隶。”医生回答，“看这里，看我的指关节附近。这些肌肉的紧致等级，我要给它一个A+。内壁相当光滑，富有弹性，可以为您的性爱提供最为优质的体感。还有……”他忽然停了下来，困惑地皱起眉头。

Dean听到一个细微的声音，像是水滴落在地板上的声响。他想问怎么回事，显然医生也是因为听到了这个声音才停下的。

医生小心地取出手指，蹲在地上查看着什么。Dean顺着医生的目光看下去。

这是一个隐藏于阴影中的角落，之前他们不曾留意。现在他们跟随声音而来，发现Castiel已经完全勃起了。不仅如此，还有透明的前液从顶端渗出，滴在地板上。这就是他们听到的滴水声。

“哇噢！”Dean深呼吸了一大口气，他的小家伙差点从裤子里蹦出来，“卖家在拍卖会上可没提这件事。”

医生看起来很震惊。“他们不知道他的敏感度？”一个漂亮的红晕从Castiel的脸颊染到他白皙的脖颈，显然连他自己都不清楚这一点。医生探身过去，朝洞口轻轻地吹了一口气，这样小的刺激也能让Castiel前端更加潮湿。“那么，Winchester先生，祝贺您得到了这样一个完美奴隶。”

“嘿，”Dean试着不要让自己表现得太兴奋，“也许他的反应只是意外。”

“好吧，那就让我们来看看……”医生皱着眉，继续缓慢活动他的手指。当Castiel发出脆弱和无辜的叫喊时，Dean暗暗咬住下唇，双手在身侧握成拳头。医生对Dean笑了笑，“初步检测的结果，确认他的反应不是意外。”他的手离开天使体内，拿起托盘里一个前端带着圆形凸起的细长玻璃棒。

这根玻璃棒只比小手指粗一点点，医生将带凸起的一端伸进洞口。Dean猜测这是为了检测前列腺。果然，医生解释道，“我们能够更好地对他产生一些压力刺激。”

“这玩意儿卖吗？”Dean问道，“我家里还有一些，嗯，一些肛塞和乳夹。但是我想给Cas更多装饰品。”

“噢，我可以为您推荐一些类似的商品。”医生用一只手调整玻璃棒的角度，小心地打开Castiel。另一只手伸向天使的勃起处，熟练地上下滑动。“也许我们可以做完检测之后再讨论？”

“行。”Dean站在医生背后，悄悄用手揉着自己肿痛处，Castiel不加掩饰的喊声令他前所未有的冲动。医生的引导很精确。他对天使的反应满意地点点头，加快手指撸动的速度。Dean见状后忍不住问道，“你打算让他高潮？”

“不，不，只是为了测试他的反应。您能看到他的洞把玻璃棒咬得多紧么？”医生往旁边靠了靠，让Dean有一个更好的视角去观看。“这告诉我们他能从后面被进入时产生快感。内壁的敏感度相当高，说明他可以在一次做爱中达到连续高潮。当然，这些需要您亲自测试。我认为经过足够的调教，您可以更好地控制他的反应。”

“那么，调教他只有在被进入时才会高潮怎么样？”Dean刚说完，神情就变得有些羞怯，意识到这种问题很蠢。如果Sam在这里，一定会毫不犹豫地给Dean一个白眼。“抱歉，我不该问——”

“不，这是个好问题，请不要感到羞愧。”医生亲切地说。他取出玻璃棒，小心翼翼地放在旁边。“这种调教需要时间，但的确是可以完成的。来，将您的手指放进来。”

“什么！我？”Dean的喉咙有些干，渴望地盯着Castiel后面那圈微微开口的粉肉，“现在？”

“是的，就是现在。您不需要戴手套，他已经被深度清洁过了。并且，他是属于您的。”医生站到旁边，给Dean留出位置。

Dean先用指尖沿着洞口轻轻划圈，然后伸到前面，握住了天使未尝人事的性器。Castiel全身颤抖，发出微弱的呻吟。Dean手指继续上移，触碰到顶端的小口。天使大腿内侧的肌肉开始痉挛，想要合拢双腿。但是被Dean的手臂挡住，只能笨拙地扭动腰臀。

医生在旁边轻咳两声。“呃，Winchester先生，您可以回家再和他玩……”

于是Dean停下了他对天使突如其来的蹂躏欲，听从医生指令，将两根手指深入后穴。他之前就研究过Castiel……当然，用眼睛研究跟亲自打开是完全两个概念——毕竟所有买家在付款之前是不允许对奴隶有任何肢体接触。

Castiel的洞口惬意地吸住他的手指，他立刻明白了医生所说的内壁光滑是怎样的触感。像是精致的丝绸，但比丝绸温暖。又像是蜂蜜，却没那么黏稠。它们柔嫩，光洁，带着令人无法抗拒的诱惑。Dean开始用手指进出，因为，说真的，他知道这是Castiel想要的，他想听到天使为他发出愉悦的呻吟。

“您可以再多放进去一根手指么？”医生问道。

“应该可以，我感觉……”Dean让自己的无名指加入队列，“老天啊，他真的很紧。”

“和之前的紧不一样。”医生稍稍分开Castiel的臀肉，让Dean更好地看到自己手指的移动情况。“他现在已经放松了，这样很好。继续扩张的话，洞口会更加有弹性，甚至可以放置进去您的整只手。”

“我绝对不会这样对他。”Dean想都不愿意想，“那样他就不会像现在这样紧致了，我喜欢他现在的样子。”

“有一种手术可以重新绷紧肌肉。”医生解释道，“一些主人把奴隶当做某种派对乐趣，之后再带着他们来做这种手术。当然，这些都是您的选择。”

“派对乐趣？”Dean皱起眉头。他想象自己把Castiel带到派对上，让大家共享。那种事情简直太糟糕了。“不，我拒绝跟别人分享他。也许我会允许我弟弟使用一两次，但是仅此而已。至于拳交，嗯……再说吧。我想慢慢了解他，去探索他能在我自己的地方做些什么。”

“很好，Winchester先生。现在您可以拿出手指了。”

Dean站起来后退两步。医生拍了拍Castiel的肩膀，让他从病床上起来。Castiel跟之前一样，先是迟疑了一会，然后才照做。

当天使站在医生面前时，Dean的呼吸急促起来。他当然知道他的奴隶很英俊，但是现在，这个印象被推翻打破了，他应该把Castiel称之为华丽。天使的眼睛变成深蓝色，仿佛里面是一个带着璀璨星辰的小宇宙。他的下唇被自己咬成鲜红色，更具诱惑力。“老天……”Dean抽了一口气。

“稍等一会。”医生坚定地说，转身去摆弄旁边的体检设备。但是Dean没听见，他光顾着用眼神舔Castiel细长的人鱼线了。而Castiel也在看着Dean，眼睛里汹涌着海浪。

“你感觉怎么样，Cas？”Dean问道，听到自己的嗓音被欲望折磨得有些沙哑，“是不是觉得有个地方很空，很痒，想要填进去一些东西？我知道你的感受，我会照顾好你，别担心。”他在天使眼中看到了闪烁的蓝色火焰，虽然只有短短一瞬间。这使Castiel看起来更加桀骜不驯，即使他在一个奴隶的身份之下。Dean看穿了Castiel的内心，他明白这不是一个逆来顺受的奴隶所拥有的眼神。

“好的，我们开始下一环节。”医生说道。Dean将注意力从Castiel身上移开，发现医生推过来一张带着支架的病床。“来，躺在这里。”

Dean正目不转睛地看着天使的脸，所以他发现了Castiel对床露出一个短暂的不满表情，但仍然如医生所说的那样躺下了。

医生轻轻抬起他的双腿，搁在分开的两个支架上。一丝不易察觉的红晕浮上Castiel的脸颊，这个姿势——当一个处子在另外两个男人面前张开双腿时，总归有些羞耻。但是在Dean看来，他的天使简直不能更美味了。

 

“完美的性感姿势，对么？”医生对自己设备非常自豪。Castiel双腿分开的角度颇大，腿内侧的雪白肌肤像天鹅展开的一双白翼。他的臀部从床单上略微抬起，给了Dean一个更有利的角度再一次欣赏洞口。如今那圈粉色的皮肤被刚才的举动刺激得更加敏感，硬处已经挺立到腹部，仍有一些晶莹的前液从顶端滑下。

“对，让我更想上他了。”Dean脱口而出。

医生理解地大笑。“再给我一小会儿时间。”

当医生轻轻托起Castiel的球体挤压揉捏，检查形状和弹性时，Dean浑身都在颤抖。现在这个躺姿让Castiel再也无法藏起自己的脸，Dean能清楚地看到天使的下巴在收紧，脸扭到一边。医生也看到了，用手指捏了捏勃起的顶端，让Castiel发出一串不连贯的呻吟声。

“您想要他么，Winchester先生？”医生将一瓶新的润滑油递给Dean，“我可以帮助您完成首次性爱。”

Dean当然想要，想得快疯了。尽管最近几年圈养奴隶的做法已经不再流行，但是Dean仍然想要一个只属于自己的性爱天使。在经过刚才的一系列检查步骤之后，Dean已经快抑制不住自己体内的欲望了。

“好。”Dean努力让自己声音听起来冷静正常，“当然可以，为什么不呢？”

Castiel的脸上闪过一些掩饰不住的微妙情绪——惊慌，害羞，无力抗拒。这些情绪给了Dean某种惊喜，让他更想狠狠干他。

Dean几乎想要大笑。‘别害怕，Cas，我买下了你，我们可以玩国际象棋，但是现在我们有更好玩儿的事情要做。’他终于解开了自己紧绷的裤子，让胀得发痛的性器能呼吸到外面的空气实在是太好了。

医生讲述着基本步骤，并提供了一只安全套，但是Dean推开了它。他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Castiel，朝床的方向——说得更准确一些，是朝Castiel下体的方向——每走近一步，他心跳的力度就强烈一分。

Castiel微微眯起眼睛看着他的主人，迅速将目光移向旁边。但是Dean看到天使脸颊变成了可爱的粉色，他希望这个变化是因为兴奋，而不是尴尬。

“我们开始吧，天使。”Dean说着，站在Castiel的双腿之间。从这个角度看，天使的姿势相当色情。

医生将听诊器贴在Castiel的胸口，对Dean竖起大拇指，表示准备就绪。

Dean握住自己的勃起，用顶端轻推Castiel的打开处。他几乎不想进去了，因为湿润柔弱的褶皱在亲吻着他的顶端，这个画面看起来真是太棒了。但只停在这个阶段不进行下去的话，他就是一个完完全全的白痴。

于是他进入了，急切地压进去。Castiel的洞口吞下了他，如同刚才吞下他的手指。仿佛这个空间注定要成为Dean的，只为他，所有它想要的只有他。而Dean想要的一切，就是尽情压榨温暖。Dean低头向下看，喘着粗气，为眼前情景心醉神迷。他勃起的尺寸迫使Castiel将自己打开得更大，更紧。Dean一次比一次推得更深，直到再也无法向前。

“上帝啊，太令人震惊了！”Dean倒抽一口冷气。Castiel的身体开始扭动——Dean不知这是无意识的移动，还是天使想要感觉更舒适——这让他们的结合更加紧密，Dean的心都快从嗓子眼儿里跳出来了。“不行，”Dean的声音在颤抖，“慢一点儿，Cas。”

“你要看看他。”医生忽然开口。Dean抬起头来，以为医生让他看着天使。但是他误会了，医生是在对Castiel说话。听诊器被放到一边，医生双手扶着Castiel的脸，和蔼地说，“你要看着你的主人，明白么？”

但是Castiel仍然不肯睁开眼睛，嘴唇微微颤抖，像是在忍受极大的痛苦。

“Winchester先生。”医生的语气变得严厉起来，“如果您可以的话……”

Dean还没真正想过如何调教Castiel——有那么多可以操作的选项，他应该选一个最好的，但是他现在想给天使安全感。于是他开始抚摸Castiel的硬处，轻轻揉着上面的细缝。

“啊啊！”Castiel大叫起来，眼睛跟着睁开，更多前液落在Dean手心里。

“嗨，美人。”Dean对Castiel笑道，手指慢慢地上下移动——好的反应必须得到奖励，不是吗？“你得看着我才行。那么，嘿，你好！”

Castiel望着Dean，钢铁般坚定的蓝眼睛里充满犹豫。Dean知道原因：Castiel的身体在努力为Dean放松。他显然已经接受了自己的任务，尽管并不是很情愿。Dean试探性地晃动腰跨，稍微移出来一部分，再缓缓顶回去。

呻吟声从Castiel的双唇间溢出——气喘吁吁，意识模糊——但是Dean想要更多。他知道Castiel有语言能力，并且身体的每一个部位都非常敏感。只是Castiel不会发出像色情明星那样的声音。不，Castiel的声音不是表演或作秀。相反，它们是坦诚的，情不自禁的，因为他控制不了自己。

“你为什么不回答你的主人呢？”医生问道。他仍然在轻轻抚摸Castiel的头，安抚天使紧张的情绪，同时也保持他继续看着Dean。“这是礼仪。”

Castiel松开了紧紧咬住的下唇，轻轻打开。Dean想要亲吻天使那双被咬出浅浅齿痕的嘴唇，也许等下他就可以这样做……该死，Castiel是属于他的，不是吗？他当然有权利亲吻他。

“你好，Dean。”Castiel听从了医生的话，犹犹豫豫地说。

医生张开嘴想说些什么，也许是要谴责Castiel跟主人回话的语气不够恭敬。但是Dean迅速打断了他。“你好，Cas……你瞧，这件事并不是很难，对吗？”Castiel紧张了一下，Dean温和地笑了，“我在反问而已，不是真的需要你回答我。”

这是Castiel第一次跟Dean讲话，Dean立刻对天使的嗓音产生了好感。如果被他的双唇包裹住私处，他会发出怎样的声音……

“你应该保持下去，”医生对Castiel轻声吩咐，“当他和你做爱的时候，你要注视着他。因为他的快乐源于你，是你让他感到快乐。”

Castiel身体颤抖得更加明显，汗水湿润了额头。他努力盯着Dean，尽管他还是想闭上眼睛，或望向别处。他为他们正在做的事情感到羞耻。四肢大敞，赤身裸体，他觉得自己看起来那么淫荡，简直不堪入目。相比之下，他的主人还穿着衣服，唯一裸露的部分也埋进他的身体里面，没有暴露在空气中。

“你的身体知道你的任务是什么，”医生继续说道，“你要接受它。”

Castiel凝视着Dean，但是目光有些躲闪。Dean觉得自己会沉溺在那些视线里，甚至被吸到天使的灵魂深处。

“这就是你想要的东西。”医生仿佛在催眠Castiel，“从现在开始，你会一直想要，永远想要。”

最后一句话令Castiel再次紧张。Dean得到暗示，移动得更快了。他不打算停止，哪怕Castiel开口祈求。他只是不停地闯进去，让生理渴望操控着身体，直直地冲进火热和紧密的最深处。

“来吧。”Dean呻吟着，加快了推送的节奏。他向前倾身，双手支撑在病床边缘，这个姿势让他和Castiel的臀部压得更近。Castiel的内壁光滑得完美，它们在等待Dean，想要从Dean身体里榨出些牛奶。“上帝啊！Cas，你太棒了！该死的太棒了！”

就这样反复抽插了十几次，床的铁架被晃得发出嘎吱声。Castiel开始气喘吁吁，但是他努力咬住双唇，试图阻止自己出声。

“你的声音属于我，Cas。”Dean低吼道。他再次向前挤压，一只手抚摸着Castiel的大腿，“别夺走我听到它们的权利。”

Castiel看起来像是他想要摇头，但是他没有。他当然没有，因为他的身体在渴望Dean，甚至渴望Dean能插得更深。

Dean之前从未在性事方面体会到如此强烈的快感，非常想让Castiel也有同样感受。他片刻不停地开拓，挖掘，去寻找Castiel的敏感点。在几次猛冲之后，他知道他找到了，因为Castiel弓起背来，哭喊出声。

他真的在哭泣。Dean震惊地看着Castiel的脸，非常确定这是他第一次听到天使发出这样高亢的声音。

“就是这里，对吗？”Dean说着，保持这个角度，并牢牢记住位置。“真的这么想要么，Cas？”

“看着你的主人。”医生鼓励道。Castiel立即睁开眼睛，去寻找Dean的脸。因为他实在太过晕眩，显然找到Dean的这个过程着实有些费劲，但他在努力。医生点点头，“很好。”

Dean渐渐摸出门道了。他之前读过一些资料，知道Castiel会永远记住自己的初次性体验。但奇怪的是，Dean觉得他也会记住他们的亲密接触。从这一刻开始，他们之间的某种关系便建立起来了，直至永恒。

Castiel的眼睛里逐渐恢复神采，有一些情感开始沉淀——Dean将是他的整个世界。不，已经是了。

Castiel不愿意屈服，至少现在还不愿。但是Dean有信心自己会慢慢赢得他的全心全意。

“啊！啊——”Castiel再次呻吟。在Dean一次比一次更用力的撞击下，天使逐渐失去了对身体的控制权。

“我会一直在这里，Cas。”Dean许诺道。他想让Castiel高潮，那将是完美惊人的一幕。Castiel已经在配合Dean的韵律摇晃身体了，不顾一切的疯狂在操纵着他，勃起处越发肿胀。“你快高潮了，让我帮你。”

培训非常有趣，Dean想着。也许过程不轻松，但这次的经历绝对让他难忘。接下来会发生什么事呢？当Castiel高潮的时候，他会弯曲脚趾，紧紧绷起自己的小腿么？乳白色的液体会从顶端绽开么？Castiel是野性和疯狂的高等生物，未被真正驯服，他会为他发出怎样的叫喊呢？

Dean打算稍微停一会，但是Castiel的小口令人惊讶地收住了他。同时天使的挺立高高昂起，承受不了更多的等待时间。Dean必须继续下去，因为Castiel那么强烈地想要他。

于是Dean选择猛烈撞击下去，仿佛皮肤下面有一股电流在乱窜。狂热的快感席卷全身，迫使他将自己和Castiel连接到一起。Dean觉得自己像是在溺水，看不见的拉力在扯着他不断下沉，仿佛沉入深不见底的海洋。

两个人的高潮差不多同时到达。一切都好，除了Dean担心自己会被这极度兴奋的浪潮弄得疯掉。

Dean看着Castiel，这可能不是个好主意，因为他不想让Castiel看到自己难以掩饰的疲惫。但是，天呐，Castiel的样子更加迷乱，让Dean差点双腿发软地跪下。Castiel看起来筋疲力尽，一双蓝眼睛不知所措地对牢Dean双眼，脸颊两侧有泪水淌过的浅印。身体显得那么柔弱，躺在白色的床单上，让Dean万分疼惜。

Dean精疲力尽地从Castiel的体内退出来，朝医生点了点头。医生迅速走过来，检查Castiel的洞，然后走到床的另一边。

Castiel用眼睛追踪着Dean的一举一动，似乎这是他所剩无几的力气能做的唯一一件事。当Dean轻轻托起他的下巴，他吭都不吭一声。

“嘿，”Dean低声说，“你还好么？有哪里不舒服的地方么？你可以告诉我。”

Castiel犹豫了一下。Dean让自己看起来更加坚定。他必须这样，至少要表现出他的态度。终于，Castiel平静地说，“只有一点点。”

“我明白了，”Dean抚摸着Castiel的脸，“谢谢你告诉我。”

“没有损伤。”医生大声宣布，“完成得非常好，Winchester先生。我帮他清理一下，然后您就可以带他回家了。”

“谢了，医生。”Dean感激地说，然后做了一件自己之前从未做过的事——他低下头，慢慢亲吻着Castiel的嘴唇。他早就想做这件事了，之前担心天使会拒绝，甚至会攻击他。现在他安然地享受着这个吻，因为他很确定天使在刚经历那么激烈的性事之后没有反抗的力气。但是Dean意想不到的是，Castiel竟然回吻了他。这使这个吻更加甜蜜和温暖。Dean轻轻吮吸着天使的嘴唇，卷起他的舌头，缠绕在一起。

这一刻，Dean明白了什么是真正的完美。

 

 

 

——全文完——


End file.
